Ben 10's Out of this World Babes
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: formally only on AFF. hope you like it. it's a series of Ben 10 ministories where he's paired with different girls as either himself or one of his aliens. I don't own Ben 10
1. Ben X Charmcaster

here's a story that was only on AFF, until now. basically a collection of oneshots with Ben and different girls as either himself or one of his aliens.

* * *

As the last of Charmcaster's rock monsters were destroyed by Ben Kevin and her rival Gwen, she knew the only option was to escape. However, she decided to take a prize with her, Ben Tennyson. She used a magic spell to teleport herself and Ben to an isolated location. As they landed, Ben broke free. He tried to use the Omnitrix, but it was stuck in recharge mode.

"Oh, now of all times?" Ben screamed at his watch.

However, before he could bang it, Charmcaster used her energy rope to bind his arms and legs to the ground.

"Now, your cousin and her boyfriend are gonna be here any minute," she said. "So how about you just sit back, and let me have some fun with you before you go?"

She didn't give him time to answer before she slammed her lips against his. He hadn't even gotten past holding hands with Julie yet. He jerked his head, making her look at him confused.

"I've got a girlfriend," he stated.

"Oh, I see. Well, don't worry. I'm just looking for some release. Now, just pretend I'm your girlfriend and enjoy this."

Charmcaster started licking him into the crook of his neck, and slowly got to his groin. She took the zipper in her mouth, and pulled his pants down. Then she grabbed the elastic of his _Sumo Slammers_ boxers, and pulled them down. The 10" hard meat stick between his legs surprised her.

"Wow, Ben 10 has a 10" long cock. Jackpot."

She then took Ben's huge cock into her mouth, and started blowing him. She made him moan in pleasure, causing him to unconsciously buck his hips. This continued for four minutes before he came down her throat. She kept it up, drinking up all his semen.

The two of them would've continued, but they heard trees falling down.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me. I'll be sure to finish things with you some other time."

She flashed away, and the energy shackles disappear. Moments later, Ben saw Kevin and Gwen.

"Yo, Tennyson, what-?" Kevin started until he saw Ben's cock. "Might wanna pull your pants and boxers up."

Ben looked down, and pulled his pants up. They went with Gwen, and Ben thought about those last words she said to him.

"I hope it's not too soon," he whispered to himself just enough so no one heard him.

* * *

hope you liked this. next will be Echo Echo and Gwen


	2. Echo Echo X Gwen

as the title suggests, Gwen gets gang-banged by Echo Echo. hope you like it

* * *

Ben and Gwen were bored out of their minds. Kevin had gone to an auto show, but he only had one ticket. So, naturally, Gwen went to her cousin's home. Her aunt and uncle had gone on their honeymoon, and Julie was at a tennis tournament a few states out. They would've gone to Mr. Smoothy's, but with all the fan girls out there (which Ben did enjoy), they couldn't risk going outside the house.

As they continued to sit there bored, Ben suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, Gwen," the hero said, getting his twin cousin's attention. "What do you say we have some _fun_ with my aliens? You know, for old time's sake."

Gwen knew what he was talking about, and smiled.

"Sure," she said. "Why not? It beats sitting around doing nothing."

Ben dialed the Omnitrix, and eventually found who he was looking for. He slammed down on the Omnitrix, transforming into the selected alien.

"Echo Echo!" he said in a robotic tone before making four duplicates.

Gwen smiled as she took off her clothes, leaving her butt naked. Speaking of butts, one of the duplicates went behind her and took a bite out of her ass.

This reminded her of summer vacation over six years ago when the twin cousins stumbled upon a porn site. The images filled their minds for weeks until they decided to relief their pressure. Sometimes Ben would turn into an alien to fuck her. He always came inside of her, but she used an anti-pregnancy spell to keep from getting knocked up.

Anyway, while that Echo Echo was busy with Gwen's fat ass, another one had her get on all fours and suck him off. While that was happening, two more started mauling her boobs while the last one was sucking on her foot. Gwen's moans vibrated off of the cock of the Echo Echo she was blowing. That Echo Echo came down her mouth, and she swallowed every last drop. That Echo Echo pulled out, and got on his back. Having done this with Ditto as a kid, Gwen knew exactly what was next. She positioned herself over him, and slammed her hips down. She rode the little white silicon-based alien like a crazy person, twisting her hips and bending it slightly. Another Echo Echo plunged into her asshole while a third forced her to suck him off. She used her hands on the last two to jerk them off. This continued for five minutes before all five Echo Echos came all over her. They pulled out, going back to one Echo Echo before he reverted back to Ben.

"That was fun," Ben said.

"Think next time, you can use one of those ultimate aliens?"

"We'll see."


	3. Heatblast X Ester

hope you guys like this one. it's gonna be really "hot". ha, zing!

* * *

Ben could hardly believe what was happening. He lost his old girlfriend, Julie, some time ago without realizing it, and now he was with Ester while his parents weren't home. Moreover, they were in a heated make out session on the couch. This made him remember when Julie first kissed him.

Ester noticed his lack of passion, figuring it must be Julie.

'He must still be upset she's not dating him anymore,' Ester thought to herself as she continued kissing him. 'I guess I can't blame him. Their relationship was very rocky, and they broke up because he was distracted by a video game (AN: I think that was it. Never saw the whole episode).

She pulled back, and looked him in the eye. He turned his gaze away in shame.

"Sorry, Ester," he said. "I'm just-."

"I know," Ester said. "I understand how you feel. Look, let's just try to focus on this right now. Now, how about we turn up the heat?"

She pointed to the Omnitrix, and Ben understood. He activated the Omnitrix, and dialed in one of his hottest aliens. Heatblast, the first alien he ever transformed into. He used his powers to let out his magma-infused cock.

"Good thing Grandpa Max replaced all the carpet and furnishings with fireproof cloth," Heatblast said.

"Yeah, I'll say."

They knew they only had 10 minutes before Ben would time out, so they to fuck fast. Ester took off her jacket, revealing very sexy purple underwear. Her tits and ass were also much bigger than he thought.

"Wow. That's what you look like without your jacket?"

"Yeah. I keep it on to test whether boys like me or just my body. You're one of the few people I've ever shown it to."

Ester saw Heatblast's magma cock harden at the sight of her body, which caused her to smile.

"Why don't you work that hot stick into my pussy? It wants some magma semen."

Ben did as he was told, burning off her underwear. He plunged right into her pussy, causing her to moan in pleasure as his volcanic cock filled her pussy. She moaned even louder when he touched her tits, squeezing them and twisting her nipples. His burning touch felt so good to her. This continued on for about seven minutes before he came into her pussy. Ben pulled out, and fell back just as the Omnitrix timed out. He softly whispered Ester's name and Julie's. Ester put her jacket back on, and walked out, off to look for someone to make sure of something.

* * *

hope you liked this. next chapter will be Blitzwolfer with Kai Green.


	4. Blitzwolfer X Kai

here's the chapter with Kai. I'm using BenWolf's new name, Blitzwolfer instead of Benwolf. hope you like it.

* * *

"I mean, really, after what she said to me, she has the nerve to ask to turn into Blitzwolfer and take a walk with her!" Ben ranted while Kevin was working on his car.

"Okay, what is your cousin talking about?" Kevin asked his girlfriend.

"His first crush, Kai Green, came over to his place today," Gwen said.

"The girl who said she only liked him as an alien werewolf because she wanted him as a pet? Rough."

"I know. What am I gonna do?"

"Well, if it were me, I'd give her what she wants, only not like she expected."

Suddenly, Ben's face turned into a mischievous one. Gwen didn't like the look on her cousin's face.

"Ben, what are you thinking?"

"Oh, I'm gonna give her what she wants, but not like she thinks."

"Tennyson, I don't know what you're gonna do, but the way you said that is making me feel proud."

Gwen groaned, shaking her head in annoyance.

"This can't possibly end well."

-Skip to 9:00 P.M.-

Kai Green got out of the shower, her hair-dripping wet. She looked at her body in the mirror. Her curves had developed quite well for a fifteen-year-old. She had boobs almost as big as an adult woman's and an ass to match.

As she finished drying off, a ball burst into the room, causing her to fall into unconsciousness.

She woke up about an hour later, feeling a little disoriented. She turned her head, and saw a werewolf. His mane and tail were black. He wore clothing similar to Ben from when she first met him, his mouth was white and he wore a symbol on his chest that looked like the Omnitrix.

"Ben, is that you?" Kai asked, but he spanked her ass.

"I don't recall giving you permission to speak," he said.

"What are you doing?"

"You said you wanted me to turn into Blitzwolfer and take a walk with you. Well, that's what we're doing, only I'm walking you like a dog."

She looked down, and saw she was naked. The only things on her body were a dog collar, fake dog-ears and a dog tail anal plug. She was gonna be walked like a dog. Thankfully, it was nighttime. Plus, Ben could only be like this for a few minutes tops.

"Oh, and if you're hoping I'll time out, you're in trouble. I got the lock code for this alien, and will stay like this for a while."

Her eyes went wide at that. So she was really in trouble.

She couldn't be more embarrassed, not even if her clothes were stolen and she was forced to walk around school in her underwear. She's been forced to walk around on all fours like a dog, bark like a dog. She even peed on a few trees like a dog. There were times they almost got caught. After a couple hours, they returned to Ben's house. They entered the house, and Ben pounced her.

"Aw, seeing you wag that ass of yours has made me extremely horny. Tell me where you want this to go first."

He showed her his wolf cock, and it made her even hornier.

"I want it in my pussy."

"Oh, want me to fuck your cherry right away, huh? Alright, if you howl for me."

He plunged his cock into her pussy, causing her to hiss in pain as her hymen was broken. Ben fucked her pussy like a monster. She howled in pleasure as he fucked her. This continued for about half an hour before Ben came into her pussy. He pulled out of her, and turned back to Ben. As he and Kai fell into unconsciousness, her eyes glowed yellow and slits took the place of her pupils briefly. Then they returned to normal before she passed out, a strange feeling overtaking her.

* * *

that ending doesn't look good for them, does it? anyway, please make a request for next chapter. who do you wanna see Ben bang and who as?


	5. Night of the Lusty Leboden

here's a sequel to the Blitzwolfer X Kai thread. it will make you hard, cry, and laugh.

* * *

It is Halloween in Bellwood, and Ben and Kevin are waiting for their girlfriends. Kevin's costume looked like one of Ben's aliens, Rath. He wore a full-body fur coat colored orange with spray-painted stripes, and the mouth was wide open to show his face. Ben was dressed up as a samurai.

A couple minutes later, the girls came out in their costumes, and they were sexy. Gwen was wearing her old Lucky Girl outfit, which hugged her body very tight, pronouncing her butt outlining her crack. Julie was wearing a traditional Japanese kimono, with a bit of cleavage visible.

"Wow, that is so hot," Ben said. "Makes wearing this stuffy suit of armor totally worth it."

"And wearing this itchy cat suit," Kevin said, eying his girlfriend's plump rump.

"Sorry for making you wait, boys," Gwen said.

"Yeah, let's go before something happens that stops the fun," Julie said, kissing Ben on the cheek.

As soon as she did that, however, a loud thud was heard with a creature landing on Kevin's car. It looked like a female version of Blitzwolfer, but the face resembled Kai Green. She grabbed Julie, and leaped off into the night.

"Why is it always the car?!" Kevin screamed.

"An alien werewolf just ran off with my girlfriend, and you're worried about your car?!" Ben asked.

"Sorry, you're right."

"Is it just me, or did that look like Kai?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, it did. I think we should call Azmuth."

They agreed, and called the Galvan. After they explained he was perplexed.

"_That doesn't make sense. It's impossible for a leboden to spread its kind. A leboden hasn't been on earth since we brought that one you fought off world. It was adolescent, and they can't spread unless they use their bodies with compatible body parts._"

It hit Ben like a lightning bolt.

"Ooh."

Everyone stared at the brown-haired teen.

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, what did you do?" Gwen asked in a stern voice, even though she had a good idea.

"I…might have had sex with Kai as Blitzwolfer."

"_Ben, you must fix this. You need to unleash human seed in her before midnight, or she will remain that way forever._"

So they went out to find the two.

After ten minutes of driving with Gwen holding Julie's bra, they arrived at Julie's house.

"You guys stay here. I need to do this myself."

As soon as he went in, Kevin had a look on his face that suggested peeping.

"Seriously?"

"Oh, don't tell me you don't wanna see it too."

"I respect my cousin's privacy, and that's not changing." Gwen sat there, sitting awkwardly. "Okay, fine. Just let me do something. Cloakus Hideion!"

An energy field surrounded them, but Kevin didn't see any difference.

"I think you messed it up."

They saw one of her classmates walking, and Gwen had a naughty smile on her face.

"Follow."

Gwen and Kevin snuck out, and Gwen snuck up behind the woman, smacking her behind. She looked around, trying to find the smacker, and saw no one.

"Must be my imagination," the woman said, even though Gwen was right there. As she walked off, Kevin looked at her in shock.

"Yeah, that spell makes us invisible to everyone else but we can still see each other."

"Sweet."

So they went to see the fun.

-Meanwhile with Ben-

Ben opened the door to Julie's bedroom, having followed the trail of destruction. He found Julie looking like a leboden now, and they were acting like dogs in heat.

"Oh, no, not Julie too," Ben said, attracting their attention. Kai came to him, clawing at the armor.

"Give me cock!" Kai said, growling in frustration.

"Me too," Julie said, earning a scratch from Kai.

"Excuse me, are you the alpha?"

"No, you are."

"And who gets the cock first?"

"The alpha."

"So, what does that mean?"

"You get the cock first, and I do not."

"Correct."

So, Kai turned around, and saw Ben was out of his armor, cock rock hard from the sight of them having sex.

"Okay, let's play, girls."

Ben tackled the girls, mauling their boobs. After a couple minutes of that, Kai noticed the desperate look on Julie.

"Here you go."

Ben got in her pussy, going at a steady pace to make sure he didn't hurt her.

"Come on, treat that worthless pet like the meat she is."

That got Ben mad, and he pulled out of Julie, forcing Kai to the ground.

"She is not worthless! She is the most attentive, loving, caring, best girl in the whole world, and I'm very lucky to be able to call her my girlfriend!"

He plunged into her asshole, fucking her like a beast for over an hour. He stopped when he heard a chime. He looked to the nearby grandfather clock, and saw the time.

"Oh, no. It's midnight. Now my girlfriend is a werewolf forever, and it's all my fault. If only I hadn't had sex with Kai as Blitzwolfer, this wouldn't have happened. I might as well jump off a cliff for this. I mean, look at my hands covered in gray blood. Wait. What?"

"Surprise!" the girls said, yanking on their ears, revealing fake dog-ears on headbands.

"What?"

"Gwen figured out your plan, and told us," Julie said.

"So we hatched this little scheme," Kai said. "I pretend to really be shocked, and then caught Julie to make it look real so we could play this prank."

"But wait. Azmuth said-."

"_We got you so good!_" Azmuth said, his image popping out.

"Azmuth?! You were in on this?"

"_Oh, indeed. Even a Galvin as old as I am needs to let off some steam every now and then. But seriously, don't do that so much. It could happen if you're not careful._"

"Got it." Ben hung up, and looked at the girls. "So, you guys tricked me into having sex with you?"

"Yep," Kai said. "You got tricked, and that was our treat."

"Well, joke's on you, 'cause I have fantasized about a threesome, but didn't wanna make Julie mad."

"Speaking of which, you still owe me another round. You didn't cum inside me."

"Hey, why don't we all do it?"

"This is going to last all night, isn't it?" Ben asked, earning hungry looks from the girls. "Well, good thing there's no school later. Let's go, ladies."

So they jumped him, ready to play till the night is done.

"So, what do you think Gwen and Kevin are doing right now?"

-meanwhile, right outside-

"Oh, yes, that's awesome, Gwen!" Kevin said as he came in his girlfriend's mouth. "So, how long can you go?"

"This kitten's in heat. Hope you don't have plans for tomorrow, 'cause you ain't sleeping."

"Then, let's go somewhere private."

"How about my place? Parents are gone for a few days."

"Lead the way."

So, they went to play at Gwen's house, and Ben had fun with Julie and Kai until dawn.

* * *

bet you didn't see that coming did ya? Happy Halloween!


End file.
